Love Twists
by KirbeeRules16
Summary: Harry decides on spending his summer vacation at the Weasley's (much better than living anywhere near the Dursley's). Upon meeting his friends, who knew the could've changed so much? First chapter! ^-^
1. Summer Well Spent

A/N: Hellooo! This is Kirbee's [points to self] first fanfic. Please don't rate it too harshly. I will take constructive criticism. Oh-tay. [deep breath] Here goes... _  
  
Disclaimer: The mind of J/K Rowling is much more imaginative then mine. So much more, that I can't create my own characters! Hah! Here we go! I'll tell you if some characters are mine though.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Love Twists  
It was a sunny warm day and Harry was sitting on the grass outside the Dursley's backyard. Harry was looking up at the sky, thinking. Harry's birthday was approaching, and he was wondering if the Dursley's were going to remember, and also, if his two best friends were going to remember. Just then, a little brown owl flew right by him.  
"Hey Pig", Harry said. Then he took the letter that the owl had. The letter was from Harry's best friend Ron. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
My mom asked Dumbledore if you could spend the rest of the summer at our house. He said "Yes"! Isn't that great? Well, dad is going to pick you up tommorrow at about 7 PM. That is, of course, if the muggles let you come!— If not, dad is still picking you up! Can't wait! I've also got to tell you something VERY important.  
  
-Ron  
  
P.S: Hermoine is staying here also!  
  
After Harry finished reading the letter, he stood up and went to find Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. The Dursley's were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. They didn't even bother to look up.  
"Umm... Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?..." Harry asked a bit naive.   
"...What?" Uncle Vernon said, taking off his attention from the T.V.  
"Do you mind if I spend the rest of the summer with my best friend Ron?" He looked at his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's faces with hope. Then again, after all those years actually living with them, he knew their response to something like that. There was silence between them, except for the television. After the silence, Uncle Vernon finally spoke.  
"Well, I suppose."  
"Thanks." said Harry happily.  
"By the way, Harry. What time do you expect to be leaving?", Uncle Vernon asked.  
"Oh. Uh, Ron's dad is picking me up", Harry said quietly. Then Dudley gave a low whimper. He could still remember clearly what had happened the previous year.  
"Heh. Harry? Are the twins coming?" Dudley asked. Harry grinned a wicked grin, but he stopped when he saw Aunt Petunia's face. He shrugged. Then he headed towards his room. He was in his room packing everything up. He stood to look at the mirror. He never did this as he was not very cocky, but he had to notice his dramatic physical changes. His hair, as always, was still jet black and messy. His green eyes were brighter then ever. Harry had gotten taller, and was more manly, if not muscular. He was still skinny, but not that much anymore.  
As Harry was packing he saw his photo album. He picked it up and opened it. He smiled at the picture of his parents, and at his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He missed them both, but tomorrow he was finally going to see them! He kept staring at both of them, but then some on knocked on his bedroom door.  
"Who is it?" Harry asked a bit startled. No one answered, so Harry just went over and opened the door...  
"Surprise!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Oh-kay. That was a slow start. And a lame cliffhanger... But I promise it'll get better. Much, much, MUCH better! And longer too. The chapter wasn't suppose to be that short, but I was getting lazy. And sleepy. Need coffee. This is my first fic on the site too! So "Hurrah" for me! So, next time... Who's behind the door? It's pretty obvious who. Bleh.  
Just R+R por favor. Please? *pouts* I'll promise this is going to get better. Ho-ho-ho. Yessss... 


	2. Hello Ginny Hello Harry

A/N: Awww.. I didn't get even two reviews... Much thanks to ??? who atleast reviewed. Eh. I'll continue the story, because although it may not be very in depth at the start, I'm hoping you will be able to get it later on... On to the storieeee!  
  
Disclaimer: *pouts* Why I always gotta do this stupidthingjus*mumbling* Alright. My name is not J.K Rowling, therefore I did not create HP or any charcters, unless stated otherwise. Now go away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Love Twists - Back To Where I Belong  
  
  
  
A 15 year old teenager with red hair, blue eyes, tall, and muscular was standing outside Harry's bedroom.  
  
"Surprise!" Ron said, waving half-heartely.  
  
"R-Ron? What are you doing here so soon? I thought you were coming tomorrow-"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"-and look how much you changed! Hey, and who let you in?" Harry managed to say all at once.  
  
"Slow down Harry! 'Kay, your cousin let me in. I didn't come in by floo powder this time, cause my dad wanted to drive the car, roaming around the muggle town. I changed my mind about tomorrow, and I decided to come and pick you up today because I needed someone to talk to. Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy are all so busy, so I've got no one to talk to." Ron explained, looking down.  
  
"Oh. Okay. So, where's your dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's waiting in the car. He figured that your aunt and uncle wouldn't want him near them." Ron said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Wait a minute. Did you say that Dudley let you in?" Harry asked amazed.  
  
"Yup, and he was bit too polite if you ask me... Oh, and Harry. You've changed a lot, too." Ron said, as if knowing exactly what Harry thought.  
  
  
  
As Harry and Ron were both pulling down his suitcase, a beutiful snowy white owl flew over to Harry with a note attached to its leg.  
  
"Oh, Hedwig. I almost forgot about you!" Harry said.  
  
He took the letter, which he had recieved from his godfather Sirius. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I don't think I'll be able to see you this summer, so I beleive I'll see you at Hogwarts. I was so close to getting caught, but don't worry about me. I also heard about you staying with Ron, but this could be my last letter to you this summer, so don't write back. Oh, and happy birthday, Harry. Your present is coming, and someone will give it to you. So keep safe, Harry, and remember, don't write back. Happy bithday again.  
  
-Sirius  
  
"Oh, I hope you're godfather's okay." Ron said to Harry worried. Harry simply nodded.  
  
"Let's go." Harry said.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley", Harry greeted Ron's dad once they got to his car.  
  
"Greetings, Harry." Mr. Weasley followed, as they went off into the burrow.  
  
"Honey, were home!" Mr Wealey yelled once they got home. From the kitchen corner walked in a pretty girl with red hair, like Ron's.  
  
"Mom's not home, dad. She went to-", the gril stopped when she noticed Harry there.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Harry said giving her a sweet smile.  
  
"He-Hello, Harry." Ginny said stutring a bit.  
  
"Where did your mom go, Ginny?", asked Mr.Weasley.  
  
"Uh... Oh, she went to Diagon Alley to get my supplies early, as I'm going to spend the rest of my summer with my best friend, Melissa." she replied.  
  
"When are you leaving?", Harry asked.  
  
"Well, it just so happens to be the day after your birthday, Harry. Why do you ask?", Ginny said blushing. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well, you kids have fun." Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh-tay. Let's see were I go with this one.... 


End file.
